wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Baneblade
thumb|350px|Dowódca prowadzi czołg Baneblade naprzódBaneblade -''' jest rzadko spotykanym, superciężkim czołgiem używanym przez Gwardię Imperialną. Jest jedną z najgroźniejszych maszyn jakie można spotkać na polu bitwy. Kiedy te maszyny dołączają się do walki dają nieco odetchnąć lżejszym maszynom takim jak Leman Russ czy Sentinel, które wyglądają przy nich jak małe zabawki. Ponadto morale zostaje natychmiast zwiększone, ludzie rwą się do walki widząc jak ten ogromny czołg miażdży wrogów Imperium. Uzbrojony aż w 11 dział Baneblade stanowi duży problem dla tych, którzy stoją mu na drodze. Jego głównym uzbrojeniem jest wielkie działo bitewne strzelające specjalnie do niego zaprojektowanymi pociskami o napędzie rakietowym, które bez problemu przebiją pancerz każdego pojazdu. Dodatkowo w podwoziu ma zamontowane działo Demolisher, dzięki czemu może zmienić wszelkie konstrukcje w dymiące ruiny. Na burtach Baneblade ma umieszczone dwa działa laserowe, które świetnie spisują się przeciwko pojazdom próbującym oflankować czołg, szczególnie przeciwko pojazdom kroczącym które próbują wykorzystać powolność maszyny. Oprócz wszechstronnego uzbrojenia Baneblade wyróżnia się także niezwykle wytrzymałym pancerzem. Potrafi on wytrzymać uderzenia, które bez problemu zniszczyłyby pojazdy takie jak Leman Russ Demolisher. Pod swym pancerzem czołg ten ma wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby pomieścić cały pluton piechoty. Superciężkie czołgi typu Baneblade są produkowane w coraz większych liczbach aby zaspokoić na nie ogromny popyt. Maszyny te wytwarza się jedynie na tych światach-kuźniach, które mogą pochwalić się największym potencjałem przemysłowym a co za tym idzie najwyższymi wskaźnikami produkcji. Dla Adeptów z Mechanicus to zaszczyt móc otrzymać oryginalne plany tej maszyny i produkować ją w niezliczonych liczbach. Wyprodukowane Baneblade'y są wysyłane na planety w najdalszych zakątkach galaktyki a niektóre z nich pochodzą z samego Marsa. Mimo to niewiele Regimentów może otrzymać ten potężny dar a choćby jeden Baneblade to ogromne szczęście dla dowódcy i powód do dumy dla Regimentu. Załogą Baneblade'a może zostać tylko najbardziej doświadczona spośród załóg, przechodzi specjalne szkolenie w zakresie operowania tym pojazdem na każdym jego stanowisku. Być dowódcą tej ogromnej maszyny to duża odpowiedzialność, takie stanowisko, jak i sam pojazd, budzi respekt w członkach załogi każdego innego czołgu. Jeden Baneblade potrafi odwrócić bieg już wydawałoby się przegranej bitwy lub utworzyć wyłom w oblężeniu najwyższej wagi. Niewiele jest maszyn, które są w stanie oprzeć się potędze Baneblade'a a jeszcze mniej zdolnych go zniszczyć. Historia Superciężkie czołgi typu "Baneblade" to jedne z najstarszych maszyn skonstruowanych przez człowieka i które są nadal w użyciu. Pochodzą aż z Mrocznego Wieku Technologii i zapisane zostały na Standardowym Szablonie Konstruowania (STC) z tamtych czasów, dzięki któremu można teraz tworzyć je nadal. Plany zapisane na tych szablonach są jednak niedokładne, a sam Baneblade posiada systemy, które są unikalne dla czołgów tego typu. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty Armia Imperialna posiadała całe dywizje złożone tylko z czołgów Baneblade, dzisiaj jednak nie jest to możliwe z powodu ogromnego popytu na te maszyny, który wynika z niesamowitej siły ognia, wysokiego wskaźnika przetrwania oraz z powodu wzmacniania morale walczących. Z tych przyczyn przez tysiąclecia pojawiały się także "podróbki" tego czołgu a ich liczba powoli lecz stale wzrasta. Kapłani maszyny z Marsa odnoszą się do nich jako do: "drugiej generacji". Nazwa jest jednak mylna, ponieważ druga generacja jest znaczcie mniej zaawansowana oraz bardziej wadliwa w porównaniu do oryginału, a mianowicie: czołg Baneblade podczas wystrzału głównego działa używa o wiele potężniejszych pocisków o napędzie rakietowym, podczas gdy jednostka drugiej generacji używa standardowej amunicji. Oryginał posiada działo "Demolisher", jednostkę większego kalibru (nieraz jest większe niż główne działo), które potrafi zasypywać wroga gradem pocisków burzących. W jednostkach drugiej generacji w kadłubie montuje się po prostu drugie działo takie jakie znajduje się na wieży. Ponadto oryginał posiada lepszy pancerz wewnętrzny, wydajność, lepszy system komunikacji oraz bardziej zaawansowane układy. Mimo tych wszystkich różnic załoga nie ma pewności czy znajduje się w prawdziwym czy podrobionym czołgu. Kapłani maszyny jednak teoretycznie mogą to sprawdzić, ponieważ każdy Baneblade wyprodukowany na światach-kuźniach posiadających oryginalne plany, jest bezpośrednio połączony z sieciami na Marsie. Jest tam zapisane wszystko na temat danej maszyny, od bitew w jakich brały udział aż po każdego członka załogi który się w nim znajdował. Wyposażenie thumb|300px|Baneblade pośród ruin miasta. Po lewej można zobaczyć niewielkich w porównaniu do niego gwardzistówCzołg Baneblade posiada ogromną siłę ognia z powodu kalibru dział, zaawansowanych pocisków oraz samej ilości dział. Czołg ten posiada: *'''Działo bitewne - montowane na wieży działo strzelające pociskami dużego kalibru o własnym napędzie. *'Działo Demolisher' - działo większego kalibru montowane na przedniej części kadłuba strzelające zwykle pociskami odłamkowo-burzącymi. Jednostka ta służy głównie do niszczenia bunkrów itp. , załoga nie zawaha się jednak użyć go przeciwko piechocie wroga. *'Działko automatyczne' - standardowe szybkostrzelne działko automatyczne współosiowe do działa bitewnego świetnie sprawdza się w niszczeniu piechoty i lekkich pojazdów. *'3 sprzężone ciężkie boltery' - po obu stronach oraz z przodu kadłuba znajdują się gniazda strzelnicze, na każde z nich składają się dwa sprzężone ciężkiego boltery - karabiny potrafiące w jednej chwili zasypać piechotę gradem pocisków wybuchających przy kontakcie z celem, także posiadających własny napęd. *'2 działa laserowe' - nad gniazdami strzelniczymi znajdującymi się po bokach znajdują się dwie małe wieżyczki, na których zamontowane są działa laserowe, bardzo skuteczne przeciwko pojazdom oraz ciężkim pancerzom większych jednostek. *'Reflektor' - pomaga on wyszukiwać oraz oświetlać cele podczas nocnych ataków. Może służyć także jako komunikator z innymi jednostkami w razie awarii systemu łączności. *'Wyrzutnie granatów dymnych' - dzięki nim załoga może w utrudnić wrogom namierzanie pojazdu, oraz osłonić piechotę i mniejsze maszyny. *'Opcjonalne' - oprócz standardowego wyposażenia Baneblade może mieć zamontowany Bolter szturmowy a także pociski typu hunter-killer. Wnętrze maszyny Pod pancerzem czołgu znajdują się elementy, które służą do innego celu niż walka. Są nimi: *(1) Tron Strzelca- zasiada na nim dowódca lub jego zaufany człowiek. *(2) Błagania Świętych - w odizolowanym pomieszczeniu znajduje się człowiek, który ma zaszczyt prowadzić Baneblade'a. Kierowca musi być czysty od grzechów, inaczej duch maszyny może uznać go niegodnym i odmówić posłuszeństwa. *(3) Zwój Straconych - zapisane na nim są imiona tych, którzy zginęli służąc w pojeździe. *(4) Revenant Auxillia - serwoczaszki zapisują najlepsze dokonania kolejnych załóg, aby pamięć o nich nie zginęła. *(5) Auto-Relikwiarz - magazyn bębnowy ma w sobie kości palców świętych. Po każdym strzale głównego działa niewielkie urny z kośćmi wędrują do zbiornika z wodą święconą, by upewnić się, że ich błogosławieństwa nie zużyją się. *(6) Calculus-Trajectoria Scriptorum - czcigodny skryba zapisuje ze wszelkimi szczegółami precyzję kątów obrotu i podnoszenia dział podczas każdego wystrzału każdej broni jaką posiada Baneblade. Następnie zostają zanotowane zewnętrzne warunki atmosferyczne, stopień powodzenia lub niepowodzenia wystrzału. Z rozkazu przełożonych żadne z tych danych nie mogą zostać wydane załodze, zamiast tego zostają przekazane do Trajectoria Vaults na Marsie po tym, jak jedna z ksiąg zostanie wypełniona od początku do końca. Znane maszyny Do okrytych sławą znanych czołgów typu Baneblade należą: *''212 Arethusa'' kapitana Maximilliana Weisemanna *''Forteca Arogancji komisarza Yarricka *Święte Ostrze dowódcy Illino von Darrack Warianty Ze względu na wyjątkowo żywotny projekt na podwoziu Baneblade'a opiera się kilka innych, także super ciężkich pojazdów. Różnią się one od niego przed wszystkim uzbrojeniem, aby zapewnić sobie nowe, ogromne, trudne do zniszczenia maszyny, które będą skuteczne przeciwko konkretnym celom. Maszyny oparte na podwoziu Baneblade'a to: *Banehammer *Banesword *Hellhammer *Doomhammer *Stormblade *Shadowsword *Stormsword *Stormhammer *Stormlord Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus Istnieją dwa główne modele czołgów Baneblade: Lucjusz i Mars. Nazwy te pochodzą od światów-kuźni, które je produkują. Poza głównym uzbrojeniem występują między nimi ledwie zauważalne zmiany. '''Dane techniczne modelu Mars' Dane techniczne modelu Lucjusz Baneblade_Krieg.png|Baneblade z 68.Kriegańskiego Baneblade_Krieg2.png|Baneblade z 11.Kriegańskiego został zniszczony przez jego załogę, by zapobiec przejęciu maszyny przez wroga, po tym jak została unieruchomiona. Baneblade66.png|Baneblade z 11. Tekarnskiego. Maszyny została użyta min. w kampanii na planecie śmierci Denkari Minor przeciwko WAAAGH! Grughakh Yarrick's Baneblade - Fortress of Arrogance.jpg|'Forteca Arogancji' - osobisty czołg Komisarza Yarricka ("Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Klaw!") Źródła *''Imperial Armour I s. 20, 21'' *''Imperial Armour Volume One: Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy s. 79-90'' *''Imperial Armour Volume One Second Edition: Imperial Guard s. 90-99'' *''Only War: Core Rulebook s. 219, 220'' *''Apocalypse (2013) s. 329'' *''Warhammer 40000: Dawn of war: Dark Crusade'' Kategoria:Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Super Ciężkie Czołgi